<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s supposed to rain today.. by dokidokidenki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599794">It’s supposed to rain today..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidenki/pseuds/dokidokidenki'>dokidokidenki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidenki/pseuds/dokidokidenki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Personally hurt by SK8 the Infinity Episode 7? You've come to the right place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s supposed to rain today..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s supposed to rain today..</p>
<p>  Langa hadn’t quite thought of bringing an umbrella to check up on Reki, though maybe he should, now that it’s pouring down over the both of them. He’s been so wrapped up in going faster, jumping higher- surpassing Reki seemingly overnight. It’s not that he thinks he’s any better than Reki, but he’s ever so oblivious to the people on the sidelines of “S” that say so. He’d been hoping to talk about the tournament with Reki, maybe get him to join, anything to bridge the gap between them that grew wider with each passing day. He’s relieved to see Reki walking home, but feels his heart drop to his knees when their eyes meet.  </p>
<p>  “Welcome home.” he says, despite the fact that Reki turns to face away from him. </p>
<p>  “You need something?” Reiki spats out, cold and detached from his usual cheery self.  </p>
<p>  The conversation is so tense, anyone looking in on the outside could cut the tension with a knife. It feels like an icicle through Langa’s heart when Reki asks him about his promise not to skate against ADAM again. That’s what’s driving him to enter the tournament- he wants to beat his rival, sever the invisible ties that draw him closer to the Matador of Love.  He tries to apologize to Reki before he’s cut off again- </p>
<p>  “Don’t you know just how much I..” Reki screams back at Langa. He doesn’t finish his sentence, not when their eyes meet. </p>
<p>  “How much you what, Reki?” Langa asks, pleading with him. He’s looking for the lost word, hoping it hasn't fallen down the chasm that had formed between the both of them, lost forever. </p>
<p>  “How much I..” Reki’s hands drop down to his sides, looking down at the slick pavement. Red hair is plastered to his forehead, rain soaking through his clothes. He hadn’t thought of bringing an umbrella either. “...love you.” he murmurs, the sound of his voice muffled by the drops scattering across the sidewalk. Langa can’t hear him. </p>
<p>  He tries to reason with him. He tells Reki how it feels for him to skate against ADAM, how exciting it feels. He asks Reki if he understands that, but only seems to push him farther away. It only makes it perfectly clear to Reki that Langa is not on the same level anymore. </p>
<p>  Langa watches Reki turn away from him, feels the weight on his heart when Reki tells him that they aren’t a good match anymore. <em> No, no, he can’t lose Reki. </em> He drops his board, running after him, using his left hand to grab him by his wrist. </p>
<p>  “I can’t do this without you!” he cries, the twist in his gut growing tighter. “I can’t skate without you there beside me. I’m always looking for you on my way down. I can’t leave you behind.” he cries again, his grip tightening on the redhead. Reki remains in place, tears welling in his eyes. </p>
<p>  “You don’t know...just how much I love you.” Reki speaks up, his voice raised over the sound of the rain. Loud enough for Langa to hear him, prompting Langa to pull him into his chest. He’s almost frozen by his own action, holding the other boy close to his body as he cries. How could he have let the divide between them get so wide, he couldn’t even see how hurt Reki had gotten? </p>
<p>  “Nobody has ever made me feel this way...suddenly, you come into my life, and skating is fun again… I was afraid I’d lose you the first time you skated against him. I made you promise me you wouldn’t do it again because I don’t want to see you get hurt. I don’t know what I’d do with myself without you. Please. Don’t enter this tournament.” he begs, grasping at Langa’s shirt. </p>
<p>  Langa has always been a man of few words. All he can think of to do is pull Reki’s face to his own, pressing a searing kiss to the other’s lips. He can feel the tears stuck to his cheeks, even when Reki  kisses back, throwing his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders. They part, both of their faces flushed. Langa’s hand comes up to run through Reki’s hair, keeping his head pressed to his chest. </p>
<p>  “Please... let me do this. It doesn’t mean I love you any less. I just need you by my side. Please..” he whispers to him. Reki shakes his head, looking up into the other man’s eyes. </p>
<p>  “You could get seriously hurt,” Reki repeats. “It’s dangerous!” </p>
<p>  “I won’t. I promise. I can beat him with you by my side.” Langa says. Reki relaxes in his arms. </p>
<p>  “Only if you promise. And you have to step up for me sometimes!” Reki says, throwing a playful punch to Langa’s chest. “Don’t leave me behind in the dust..” </p>
<p>  “I could never. C'mon, Reki. Let’s go.” Langa chuckles, threading their fingers together as they walk up the pavement. “Let’s get inside. There’s something I want to tell you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How are we doing Renga nation? Idk how much comfort there is here but my condolences. Can we go back to episode 6?</p>
<p>i will be staying out of the tags on twitter i do not care to be hurt even more shjkfjdasfk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>